Dreamer's back from her trip
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplay Dreamer's back from her trip 67 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago It is a fine day for London and the society when a girl in a black cloak returns home carrying a suitcase and a dimensional portal. She reappears in the main hall to smell old blood and melted ice cream. She was curious and kind of weirded out but she should be use to weird stuff by now. "What on Somnios did i miss?" She asked herself looking around the society. She appeared to end up in the middle of the night. She sighed starting to head to her room to unpack and must likely clean up a bloody mess. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited *Elaina saw her and smiled* an ice cream and organ truck crashed. *She was walking around eating sugary snacks* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "I don't even want to know the full story behind that" Dreamer said sounding disturbed. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *Elaina giggled* We got ice cream!~ 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "yeah but the organs'' dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ( Jasper leans causally against the wall. ) Couple blokes rammed their Landeus into each other. High impact, no survivors. The organs were headed to St. John's for transplant. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago "um how are you?" Dreamer asked. 3 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Same as always, we don't change. YOU do though, so the real question is "how are you? 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago "no I meant who are you?" Dreamer asked. 1 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Then why did you ask "how"? (She shakes her head. ) Never mind. I'm Jasper. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited "I get my words jumbled up sometimes to many thoughts going on at once. And i'm Dreamer" Dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago It's a pleasure to meet you Dreamer. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago "indeed" dreamer said. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Oh the- *looks at Jasper* ... What she said. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago "yeah" dreamer said. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago *After entering her room she hears a knock on the door.* Dreamer are you back? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "yes" dreamer said 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I've got some ice cream and organs from the accident. Do you want any? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "No" Dreamer said. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Oh...where were you anyways? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Dreamer! You're back! *Mz. Hyde made her way down the main hall's stairs to meet Dreamer at the base.* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "hey" dreamer said smiling. "how was Nex when I was gone?" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago She was fine! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "that's great! No damage?" Dreamer asked 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Not that I know of! Most Hydes have been really quiet since Hela showed up. Why, I even saw her send Catt some tea while she was in the hospital! 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Wow" Dreamer said smiling. "I was meaning to do that myself but she did it" 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I know! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Dreamer nodded. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago So how was your trip? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "everything was fine" dreamer said. 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago That's good, did you discover anything? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "About what?" Dreamer asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago You know... something new that pertains to your field of study or something like that. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "nothing recently just the same old" dreamer said. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Oh, okay. Well, there's always next time, right? •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "look my trip wasn't for research" dreamer said. "I had a family issue I needed to be there for. Where's nex she needs to hear this" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago She's probably up in y'all's room. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "alright" dreamer said turning. Nex walked in and blinked. "dreamer your back?" 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Yep! She's back!~ 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "what's wrong" nex stated. "Damian was turned in to a vampire" dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Is that your cousin I met during our four year long adventure in your dimension? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Damian?" Dreamer asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Yeah? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "oh no" nex said shocked. Dreamer nodded. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I'm sorry for you guys. But hey, maybe being a vampire won't be so bad for him. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "I don't know anymore" dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Sorry. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Nex sighed. "look it's fine" dreamer said. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Are you okay? 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "yeah" dreamer said. Nex walked up to dreamer and hugged her. "our master has passed" she said quietly in French. Dreamer's eyes widened. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Umm... I should probably leave you guys to catch up, shouldn't I? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "no your fine" dreamer said smiling. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago You sure? I don't want to intrude on something really personal. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "No it's fine" Dreamer said reassuringly with a smile. Nex knew Dreamer was upset but waiting in till they were alone to break down in the comfort of her room. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Is there anything I can do to help? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Dreamer and nex shrugged 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Okay. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago The two nodded. "so what did I miss?" Dreamer asked 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Uhhhhh Nex, you wanna take that? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago "Why me?!" Nex asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I'm not telling her. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Nex facepalmed. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Go get 'er Nex! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Nex glared and sighed and explained all that happened. Dreamer listened. 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago *Mz. Hyde just stood there and nodded and piped up from time to time where appropriate.* 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (I'm going to be leaving for a week for vacation and I can't get online) 2 •Share › − Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago dreamer! welcome back! how was your trip? *velius appears in front of her, holding ice cream in his left hand. another ghost is with him* 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago "good and who is with you?" Dreamer asked 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy